Secrets
by NPD18
Summary: Grissom discovers the truth behind Sara's alcoholic past. Based on the end of Season 4.


**Secrets - A CSI Fanfic**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters used in the following, only the story/concept.

**A/F: **Okay, this was my first one so don't laugh! I just thought I'd submit it and see what people thought. I haven't seen the new season of CSI so it's not based on that at all, just the end of the season before.

* * *

"I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened," Sara cupped her face in her hands, staring blankly ahead of her, careful not to make any contact with Gil Grissom.

"Sara, I know you're lying to me, I can tell," Grissom leaned forward and took Sara's hands, which were shaking.

Grissom was right, Sara was lying, but she couldn't tell him that. When you loved someone, you were supposed to tell them everything, it was part of what love was. This wasn't the sort of thing you tell the man that you have loved for 3 years, but have never told him though. _Oh yeah, and I'm an alcoholic _Sara thought _not exactly a great chat up line, is it? _She straightened her back, letting Grissom take her hands. It was a sure sign that he did have feelings for her, or at least that's what she hoped.

"You trust me, don't you?" Grissom looked as though he was studying every part of Sara's face, like she was a piece of evidence or something, "I know I trust you,"

_That's good to know_. However much she trusted him, she could never tell him what it was he wanted to know, not ever. Working with the Las Vegas Crime Lab had taught Sara many things, including the fact that nearly everyone had a dark secret. Her own secret wasn't really secret to everyone, but in order to keep her job, she thought it best not to tell any of her colleagues about it.

"I... I trust you, you know that. I always have. But I can't..."

"Yes you can Sara, tell yourself you can," Grissom interrupted.

_And since when were you a psychologist? _She didn't dare say that aloud though. Right now, the tension in the room was so high you would need a hacksaw to cut through it. It had nothing to do with Sara's secret, as far as she could tell, more to do with what the two CSI's felt for each other. _Here goes..._

"If I tell you this you must swear that you will never tell anyone," Sara's voice came out surprisingly shakily for someone who was usually so calm.

Grissom nodded and held Sara's hands tighter, looking straight into her eyes. It seemed she really did trust him, more than he had thought, but this was definitely not a bad thing. He was ready for whatever she had to throw at him, although what it was, he couldn't even begin to guess.

"Okay, tonight wasn't the first time," Sara turned away slightly.

"You mean you've been arrested before?"

"No, no! I meant it wasn't the first time I'd gone a little mad with the drinking,"

_The moon was high in the sky, sending tiny splatters of light over the street. Many cars came down 9th Brickley Avenue, mainly headed towards 'Destiny' the nightclub which was just in the next block. A little alleyway came off the busy street, and this was where most clubbers went after a long night dancing, boozing and generally having fun. Sat on the brick wall separating the alley and a apartment block, a young woman, only about 19 or 20, sat on her boyfriend's lap, drinking a can of beer._

_"Sara, I had the most amazing night tonight, you really are the best dancer round 'ere aren't you?"_

_Sara Sidle smirked, swallowing a mouthful of beer. She dropped the can to the floor, and placed both hands on Stu's chest._

_"That's not the only thing I'm good at,"_

_She leaned in, placing a strong kiss on his lips. He immediately acted back on the kiss, pulling her closer to him, and getting lost in the moment. The only thing important now was he and her, together, as it should be. It was a well known fact that Sara didn't mind who she slept with, as long as she slept with someone, but deep down, he knew she'd always come back to him. She pulled away._

_"Wow!" Stu said breathlessly. He'd do anything to have another kiss like that._

_Sara took him by the hand, and lead him down the alley, back into the main street. She pressed herself up to his warm body and landed another kiss on his lips. They kissed and walked down the alley, until they finally reached the road. They were both pretty drunk, as usual, but it didn't matter, they were having fun._

"_You coming to mine?" Stu asked, pulling Sara towards the road._

_Sara was just about to answer when the unspeakable happened. Out of nowhere, a big black SUV swerved along the road, the driver obviously not knowing what he was doing, and hit Stu straight on._

"You were an alcoholic?" Grissom had a remarkably calm tone to his voice.

"Yes, that's right, I was an alcoholic slut. You happy now?" Sara really didn't mean to snap at him.

"Everyone has their secrets Sara,"


End file.
